Ferid Bathory
Ferid Bathory 「フェリド・バートリー, Ferido Bātorī」 is a seventh progenitor among the vampires. He is the one who killed Yūichirō's family, thus fueling his desire for revenge against all vampires. Appearance Ferid is a vampire, so he has elongated pointy ears, red eyes, and fangs. He has long silver hair, and he wears a pair of red earrings. Ferid's attire is composed of several portions. It consists of a suit, a long coat, thigh high boots and a poncho to complement the noble appearance. He dons a pair of light-colored pants and a vest-like undershirt which is embellished by dark colored rhombuses and a decorative cut. The pants and undershirt are overlapped by a long, light colored coat that appears to possess a dark colored pocket situated on the coat's lower left side and dark sleeves that are adorned by stud-like buttons and ruffles around the cuffs. The coat is kept together by a belt and a sash. Over his coat, Ferid wears a visibly embellished poncho that features various metals and dark-colored shoulder embroideries. The poncho is held together around Ferid's dark-colored color by a long ribbon and decorative ruffles. His dark colored, thigh-high boots feature four stud-like buttons along the thigh, resembling the buttons along his coat cuffs. Takaya Kagami describes him as one of the prettiest characters in the series. Personality While Ferid seem to be kind and polite on the outside, the truth is that he is a sadist that enjoys seeing the hopes of the humans being crushed and the expression on their face when that happens. He prefers beautiful boys and girls, who are no older than their mid-teens, and he likes them much younger than that as well. He gets off on their screams. He also showed no qualms or remorse upon killing human children, seeing them as nothing more than livestock and lambs. Also, he was shown to consider the humans to be ugly, cowards, greedy and somewhat arrogant. In particular, he calls the humans greedy and the vampires arrogant. Ferid is attracted to Third Progenitor Krul Tepes, who resembles a twelve-year-old girl, but he is also largely attracted to her immense power. Even so, he enjoys blackmailing her, and he really loves the hateful expressions she gives him in response. After Mika was turned into a vampire, Ferid was shown to enjoy teasing him, calling what he feels for Yu is love and Yu is Mika's dear angel and precious princess and do all manner of other annoying things, including repeating Mika's name several times to aggravate him. He and Krul often fight like a divorcing couple, challenging each other with threats and clinging onto possession of Mika. He likes Mika so much that he puts his hands on Mika every chance he gets, even touching Mika's butt in front of Krul on one occasion. Ferid is also very patient. He is observant and knows when to stand down. He is manipulative, and he treasures his own life above anything else. He is also playful and enjoys messing around, usually by causing ticking off someone else--he enjoys their angry expressions. He is unpredictable and eccentric. According to the Progenitor Council, he has always been this way. Although he has his own group of political supporters, he can be careless and cruel toward them. No one knows his true objective, and he appears to be involved in numerous things behind the scenes that he should not. Although he often acts like a goof, he is cunning and intelligent. Despite being so nasty, he is a very happy kind of guy. History Mikaela Hyakuya approached Ferid and let Ferid bite him and drink his blood in exchange for good food and money. He knew Mika's real goal was to steal a map and escape Sanguinem. They kept up this relationship for "a while," until Mika succeeded. Story Prologue In chapter 1, Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory struts down the street with a pair of common vampires at his sides. Later in the series, it is apparent that he walks down streets containing human children fairly often. He walks down the street Yūichirō Hyakuya and Mikaela Hyakuya are on shortly after they donate their blood for the day. Mika greets him and agrees to come to Ferid's mansion that night. He strokes Mika's left cheek, telling Mika that he is always welcome. He then spots Yu, asking if he will also come tonight--in other words, considering how vampires feel when drinking blood, he just invited Yu to a threesome. Before Yu says something too rude, Mika jumps him and puts his hand over Yu's mouth. Mika declines much more politely in Yu's place. As planned, Ferid clamps his teeth on Mika's neck, and Mika returns home with a smear of blood there. Mika stole a map and a gun from Ferid. Although what exactly Ferid does to Mika when they are together has not been depicted, it is enough to make Mika cry the moment he starts thinking about hope and his poker face slips. Considering how vampires react to drinking blood from the source, there are a great number of possibilities. Mika uses the map to escape with his family in the Hyakuya orphanage, and they reach the exit. Unfortunately for them, Ferid expected all of this from the start. He happily looks down at them, particularly enjoying the despair in Mika's expression. Mika's reaction suggests that he knows from the very start that Ferid will not kindly let them go or get off easily. Mika knows what kind of person Ferid is. Yu realizes it only after Ferid begins slaughtering the children. Ferid first bites a child and drags him by his neck between Yu and Mika before they have a chance to react. He drops the child's corpse, saying that he drank too much already. Yu and Mika snap out of it and attack him. Merrily, Ferid informs them that the map is real and points out the exit for them. The children run to the exit, but Mika and Yu cannot do anything against a vampire. Thoroughly enjoying himself, Ferid darts past them and brutally slaughters the younger orphans as they run for their lives. Mika takes the gun and charges at Ferid, much to Ferid's pleasure. He grabs Mika by the neck and hits him in the chest, making Mika hack up blood. Mika pulls the gun at him, so Ferid amputates Mika's right arm. When the gun goes flying from that, Yu catches it, shooting Ferid in the head. Yu escapes, leaving a dying Mika behind. Second Shibuya High Arc Common vampires notice what happened and charge in, deciding to kill the "filthy beast" Mika who was involved in harming Lord Ferid. However, Third Progenitor Krul Tepes, aka the Queen of Japan, arrives as well, ordering them to stop. She claims that Mika belongs to her and has a taste of the blood pooling around him. She demands answers from Ferid and he attempts to flatter her, but she has none of it. She does not believe a mere human boy managed to shoot him and suspects he let that happen on purpose. Later in the series, the difference between progenitors and humans, even with demon weapons, becomes clear, so she may be correct on this. She claims he deliberately allowed her seraphs to escape. When Ferid turns it back on her, saying that meddling with the curse is forbidden and the Progenitor Council would not approve of it, she attacks him, easily defeating him, ripping off his own right arm, and crushing him into the ground. Ferid apologizes. She orders him to leave, and he does so with the promise to be back. After Ferid leaves, she turns the dying Mikaela into a vampire against his will. This happens when Mika is twelve. However, Mika does not drink human blood, which will stop his biology and allow him to become a true vampire. Instead, Krul lets him drink her blood for the next four years, and Mika ages and continues to grow into a teenager. At the end of the first volume, Ferid approaches Mika in a church, informing him that Yūichirō Hyakuya has been found. Mika draws his sword on Ferid and points it at Ferid's neck, but Ferid is utterly unconcerned by it. This Mika appears sixteen rather than twelve. In Sanguinem, Krul and a speaker present to what appear to be over a hundred vampires. They discuss the nasty Japanese Imperial Demon Army, which is responsible for numerous crimes, including killing vampires, stealing vampire territory, and performing forbidden magic. Ferid waves at Mika when he sees him walk in. Krul announces they will wipe out the humans in order to protect their world. Mika mutters that he will save Yu, and Ferid smiles. Shinjuku Arc Ferid commands the attack on Shinjuku. The vampires cause chaos and catch the JIDA flat-footed. Ferid summons Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford, a member of his faction, to join up with him at the 5th Street intersection. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose scopes out the battlefield, looking for the vampire in charge. He spies Ferid with Mika by his side. Ferid notices right away but laughs at it. He chats with Mika, trying to convince him to partake of human blood. They talk about the past. Mika claims he is not "still upset" about Ferid slaughtering his family, and Ferid refers to it as a little incident from ages ago. Mika says he is just mad at himself for not having the power to protect his family. Ferid teases him about Yu and tries to get Mika to drink human blood again. He reminds him that a starved vampire does not die but rather goes mad and becomes a demon. Guren jumps down and exterminates several common vampires. Ferid orders Lacus and René to take the other vampires and keep all the humans except Guren busy while he kills Guren with Mika. Mika says he will be fine on his own, and the fight begins. Mika clashes with Guren, and Ferid points out that Guren is trapping Mika by using allies. The humans never planned to fight one-on-one. When Guren attempts to strike Mika from behind, Ferid steps in, drawing his sword and blocking the attack. Ferid backhands Guren, sending him flying across the block and down the the ground. Ferid says Mika owes him one. He asks again to work together with Mika, but Mika insists he has it covered now and orders his sword to drink more of his blood. Mika makes to finish Guren, but human reinforcements arrive. Leading them is Yūichirō Hyakuya, whom Mika so desperately wanted to find. Yu surprises Mika and stabs him through the chest. Even though they were separated for four years, Mika recognized him immediately. Mika backs off and Ferid chatters away again, saying that those humans are obviously using Yu. Mika answers that he will save Yu. Ferid offers to turn Yu into a vampire, but Mika answers by grabbing him by his collar and threatening to kill him. Ferid says he will keep the other humans busy while Mika rescues Yu, his "beloved princess." Yu starts shouting at Mika, crying with happiness and causing Ferid to blush. Ferid draws his sword, but puts it back in its scabbard when Crowley arrives. Guren issues the order to retreat, but Ferid plays with him and Yu. When he touches Yu's shoulder and mentions tasting him, Mika cuts his right arm off from across the field. Ferid, naturally, claims this was just another joke, catching and reattaching his arm. Ferid grabs Guren's neck, raising him into the air. Yu transforms, and Ferid films this. He asks Guren what that is. When Yu returns to normal, Guren and Ferid chatter. Guren mentions that they were only decoys, alerting Ferid to Major General Shinya Hiragi's sniping attempt. Ferid dodges the brunt of the impact, only damaging part of his shoulder. The rest of the human's main army arrives. Crowley asks Ferid for orders, and Ferid says he is leaving. He tells Crowley that he can live or die, whichever he please. Ferid claims he did what he came to do anyway, baffling Crowley and the other vampires. Mika struggles against him, but Ferid eventually grabs Mika by the neck and puts his hand around Mika's waist. He drags him away. Post-Shinjuku Arc In the following chapter, Ferid meets with someone and gives this person research reports. This person wears black boots possibly resembling those of the JIDA uniform. Later on in a meeting of the Progenitor Council, Ferid Bathory drags Mika along. Ferid chatters on, and the Council orders him to report already. He presents the video of Yu's transformation, alarming the Council. Ferid talks about the "seraph of the end," and the Council says that Krul already took care of that by destroying the Hyakuya Sect. Krul confirms that she eliminated the entire Hyakuya Sect and all of their orphans eight years ago with her own hands. Ferid pretends he had no idea about this. Third Progenitor Lest Karr chips in, threatening to make Krul take responsibility for her failure. He wants to take her place and become king of Japan. The two bicker, and Krul says they will kill all of those humans. The Council notices Mika standing behind Ferid and asks about him. Ferid says that he is his favorite servant, from whom he cannot bear to be apart from. Ferid does not give his name. One of the members asks if Ferid is insane since no one ranked lower than sixth progenitor is usually allowed to attend in the first place. Another says to leave it be since Ferid has always been eccentric. Krul asks him what he is up to and if he is trying to dethrone her. She swings at him and threatens to kill him. Ferid hides behind Mika. He explains why Krul cannot kill him. After more prattle, he pats Mika's butt and leaves. Awhile later, Ferid finds Mika on the streets of Sanguinem. Mika is desperate for blood, sweating and gasping while feverish. Ferid tries to talk him into drinking human blood and stopping his aging once and for all. Again. He says Mika is nearly grown out of Ferid's preference range. He plucks a livestock child named Dai off the street and digs a thumbnail into his neck to make a trickle of blood flow. Mika refuses and orders him to drop it, saying that drinking directly from a human is against the law. Ferid asks him why Mika tries so hard to avoid it. He asks Mika if he one day hopes to be turned into a human, to which Mika tells him to get lost. Then he asks if Mika is afraid Yu would hate him for drinking human blood, to which Mika answers with silence. Nagoya Arc Yet to make an appearance. Equipment Ferid uses a European-style sword with a distinctive curved quillon. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities As a vampire, Ferid is naturally far more stronger and powerful than a human. Being a seventh progenitor, he is very strong among vampires. He was strong enough to deal a powerful blow to Guren during the campaign at Shinjuku. However, he is still weaker than the stronger progenitors. As a noble vampire, he has the ability and permission to turn humans into vampires as he pleases. Although he suggests turning Yūichirō Hyakuya into a vampire at one point, he has yet to be seen exercising this ability. Vampires typically detest increasing their numbers. He is cunning and manipulative. He uses blackmail to keep Third Progenitor Krul Tepes, who can kill him easily and desperately wants to, from killing him. He is also wise enough to toe the line of ticking off someone to the point of attacking him without actually crossing it. Trivia *He seems to be very fond of Mikaela and refers to Mika as his "favorite servant" during a meeting. *Based on his surname, he is related to famous serial killer Elizabeth Bathory. * His favorite food is the blood of beautiful boys and girls.Owari No Seraph volume 3, Character Materials Collection by Takaya Kagami * He has hidden cameras, which was revealed in chapter 22. * He never wears the same ribbon twice. Quotes *"I have been waiting for you... my poor little lambs. Yes. That look! ''That expression on a human's face the instant hope turns into despair. ''That is why I've played this little game."--''Ferid Bathory to the Hyakuya orphanage escapees, Chapter 1, "The World of Blood Legacy"'' * "As you walk the thin line between despair and hope... I wonder what your voices will sound like when you scream."--''Ferid Bathory to the Hyakuya orphanage escapees, Chapter 1, "The World of Blood Legacy"'' * "Didn't I just tell you? I want to see your faces twist in despair."--''Ferid to Mika and Yu, Chapter 1, "The World of Blood Legacy"'' * "Mika! Oh Mikaaa...! Mika, Mika, Mika! Aah, so here you are again. Have you heard? It seems they have finally found him. The one you have been looking for all these years. Your precious, darling angel. As we thought, he is being used by some very nasty humans. I speak of... Yuichiro Hyakuya. Now then... How will you continue your story? Mikaela Hyakuya."--''Ferid to Mika, Chapter 3, "The Demon in Your Heart"'' * "I'm going, I'm going! But I'll be back, Krul. Because I love you so much."--''Ferid to Krul Tepes, Chapter 5, "Vampire Mikaela"'' * "My, my. Are you still upset about that little incident from ages ago, even now that you're a vampire?"--''Ferid to Mika about slaughtering Mika's family four years prior, Chapter 11, "Vampire Attack"'' * "You have but one family member left, Little Yu Hyakuya. And you will do everything you can to ensure his safety. Isn't that right? Oh, what love? Aha ha ha!"--''Ferid to Mika, Chapter 11, "Vampire Attack"'' * "It seems we'll have to remind these uppity humans of their place."--''Ferid to his soldiers, Chapter 11, "Vampire Attack"'' * "As for you Mika... How about you show us the power of Third Progenitor Krul Tepes's Favorite Pet. Okay? You and I shall kill that peacock there. Understood?"--''Ferid to Mika about Guren, Chapter 11, "Vampire Attack"'' * "Ooh! Such a performance from you, Mika. It is no wonder you are Third Progenitor Krul Tepes's favorite. Your power and arrogance are overwhelming. But that arrogance will trip you up. Shall I help you out?"--''Ferid to Mika, Chapter 12, "A Very Safe Supplement"'' * "See, Mika? You shouldn't underestimate humans. They are greedy cowards, but also exceptionally determined. Ha ha! Though I'm sure I needn't tell that to a former human!"--''Ferid to Mika, Chapter 12, "A Very Safe Supplement"'' * "Aha! That was Yuichiro Hyakuya, wasn't it? What a touching reunion. I'm so moved I could almost cry! So what will you do now, Mika? It seems obvious to me... that Little Yu is being used by those humans."--''Ferid to Mika, Chapter 13, "Reunion of Childhood Friends"'' * "Here, let me give you a hand. I will keep the other humans occupied... while you go rescue your beloved princess."--''Ferid to Mika about Yu, Chapter 13, "Reunion of Childhood Friends"'' * "Goodness. What an utterly adorable reaction. No wonder you are so attached to him. Well then, shall we begin? All humans besides precious Little Yu must die."--''A blushing Ferid to Mika about Yu, Chapter 13, "Reunion of Childhood Friends"'' * "Goodness, what was that? Humans certainly know how to craft unpleasant monsters."--''Ferid about Yu's transformation, Chapter 13, "Reunion of Childhood Friends"'' * "Impertinent human. Is this another one of your special 'experiments,' then? Where on earth does that bottomless greed of yours come from? It's frightening. Truly frightening. And to top it off, you never manage to control what you create. See?"--''Ferid to Guren about Yu, Chapter 13, "Reunion of Childhood Friends"'' * "Hmm... All these filthy humans crawling about is turning my stomach. I'm going to leave."--''Ferid to Crowley, Chapter 14, "Everyone's a Sinner"'' * "That will be quite enough of that. You have had your fun for today. Now shut your mouth like a good boy."--''Ferid to a protesting Mika, Chapter 14, "Everyone's a Sinner"'' * "Ha ha! Goodness... Everything is proceeding so perfectly it's almost laughable! Humanity's all-consuming greed continues to expand unchecked... and vampires' boundless arrogance has them looking down their noses at the entire world. Don't you agree? My ever-so-amusing partner. Here you go. These are our research reports."--''Ferid to an unknown individual, Chapter 15, "Complicated Connections"'' * "Because you have yet to drink human blood... your body still ages. Yet, you are still that age I'' find most beautiful... Just barely, anyway. So then... How about drinking human blood and halting your growth at its best spot? You'll feel ''much better."--''Ferid to Mika, Chapter 22, "Taboo Krul"'' * "Oh... Him, m'Lord? He is my most favorite servant of late. I can't bear to have him leave my side."--''Ferid to the Progenitor Council about Mika, Chapter 22, "Taboo Krul"'' * "Eep! How scary! But... you can't. Not anymore. If I die now... you will be the first one everyone suspects. No. You've been unable to kill me for some time. After all... I might have plans for my secrets to reach the Progenitor Council on my death. Who would've thought that the vampire queen had stained her hands with the taboo of the 'seraph of the end'? What could her majesty possibly want with something like that? Aha ha! Please, don't glare at me with that adorable face. It makes my heart flutter. Of course, it is ''my fault that Little Yu escaped. If they discover that, I will face even worse punishment... Oh, wait! Wait, wait! Then doesn't this mean... you and I are actually ''partners in crime? We share the same secret, after all. Yay! Now we can finally be friends! Take my hand. Submit to me, Krul Tepes. Just kidding! Anyway, I think that's enough for today. I'd hate to be wrong and wind up dead. But I'll be back later. Next time I hope we'll be the best of friends!"--''Ferid to Krul, Chapter 22, "Taboo Krul"'' References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Male Characters Category:Founders